


The Quest

by Simply_Marvelous



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Character Death, How Do I Tag, Logince - Freeform, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Platonic Analogical - Freeform, my editor is preparing to murder me for hurting them, seriously my editor typed these tags through tears and rage so read with caution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-05-18 19:12:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19340842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simply_Marvelous/pseuds/Simply_Marvelous
Summary: “My only summary for you is 🖕🏻“ -my editor, when asked to help me come up with a summary.Anyways, this is just angst for the sake of angst.





	The Quest

* * *

“If you don’t stop, you’re gonna wear a hole in the carpet.” Virgil deadpanned, looking at Logan. 

Logan paused in his pacing, looking towards the couch where Virgil sat. “He was supposed to be back from questing an hour ago.” Logan said, worry creeping into his words. “I’m simply concerned about when he will be back, nothing more.” 

“Dude,” Virgil said, “he’s your boyfriend, you’re allowed to be worried about him.” He paused, then jokingly added “It’s only logical,” at which Logan glared. “Okay, got it, not the time, but I’m sure he just got distracted and lost track of time. It wouldn’t be the first time.”

“I suppose you may be right,” Logan said hesitantly, running a hand through his hair. “Still, what if something happened? What if he got lost?” He began to pace again, much to Virgil’s dismay. “What if he’s injured? What if-“

“If you don’t stop pacing I swear I’m gonna throw something at you,” Virgil threatened. Seeing Logan’s face, he backtracked, “I’m sure Roman is fine, he can take care of himself.”

“But what if he’s not!?” Logan snapped, visibly worried. “What if something _did_ happen?” Seeing his face, Virgil quickly hurried over to comfort his friend. 

“Hey, hey, its okay,” he said, placing a hand on Logan’s shoulder, “how about we play some chess or something until Roman gets back?” He looked at the logical side, who took a few deep breaths, before nodding. 

“Yeah, sure. Maybe this time you will actually win.”

“Hey!”

 

~~~~~~~~

 

The time slowly ticked by. Seconds turned to minutes, minutes to hours, until even Virgil became worried, though he couldn’t let Logan see that. He needed to stay strong so that Logan didn’t freak out even more. He hoped Roman would get back soon. 

 

~~~~~~~~

 

Roman was three hours late, and Logan was freaking out. To the untrained eye, Logan looked just a stoic as normal, but everyone who knew him could tell that was not the case. With each passing minute, Logan’s worry grew, until it was almost unbearable. 

“Hey,” Virgil said, interrupting Logan’s thoughts, “I’m gonna go grab some coffee from the kitchen, do you want anything?” Logan pondered for a moment before replying. 

“Yes, water will suffice, thank you.” Virgil nodded and walked to the kitchen. From the commons, Logan could hear the sounds of the coffee machine starting up. He looked back at the tv, which was displaying some nature documentary that Logan hadn’t been paying attention to. 

Not even a full minute had gone by before there was a crash from upstairs. Logan jerked his head toward the sound, hopeful and concerned. “Roman?” He called out towards the stairs, hoping for an answer. When he didn’t get one, he got up and walked to the stairs, heading to Roman’s room. “Hey Virgil,” he said, “I’m going to check Roman’s room. I’ll be back in a moment.” With that said, he began to ascend the staircase. 

“Roman? Spark, are you back?” As Logan reached the top of the stairs, he became discouraged by the lack of response. Still, he decided to check Roman’s room, on the off chance Roman just couldn’t hear him ~~or couldn't answer~~ .  As he approached the door, he became aware of sharp, heavy breathing. “Sweetheart,” he called out hesitantly, “are you in there?”

Reaching towards the door, he heard a sound of pain. Unable to mask his concern any longer, Logan barged into the room, and gasped. Lying bloodied and nearly unconscious on the floor, still in his questing outfit, was his boyfriend. Logan stood frozen in shock for a moment, until Roman shifted and let out another groan of pain, shaking him from his momentary stupor. 

“Oh shit-“ he ran to the center of the room, where Roman lay bleeding out on the floor. He fell onto his knees in panic, hands hovering over Roman’s injuries, desperately wracking his mind for what to do. He distantly registered yelling out for the others, but all of his focus was on the injured side in front of him. “Roman,” he said, pulling him into his lap, “Roman, can you hear me?” At this, Roman dazedly looked up and met Logans eyes, a small, painful smile spreading across his face. 

“Hey hon,” he croaked, “sorry I’m late-“ he suddenly cut off as coughs wracked his body, blood trickling down his chin. Logan was lost for words, scared out of his mind for his boyfriend, who was actively  _dying on the floor holy shit._

“Shit, uh, fuck,” Logan stuttered, placing his hand on the largest wound, “you’re going to be okay. You can pull through, you have to pull through.” Logan tried to comfort him, despite knowing that the odds of survival were slowly dwindling. “Just keep breathing, okay? Virgil! Patton!” He yelled for the other sides again, hoping they would hear him. 

“Hey, it’s okay starlight, everything’s fine,” Roman said, trying to calm down his boyfriend. 

“Everything is _not_ fine ,” Logan retaliated, “you’re bleeding out on the floor and I don’t know how to stop it! I don’t know what to do!”

Roman coughed again, hacking up more blood. “I guess you’ve got a point,” he said, trying to lighten the mood, and failing. “I have to admit, I’m not feeling so hot.” Roman trailed off, eyes starting to droop. 

“Oh no, don’t you dare,” Logan said, shaking him, “don’t you dare fall asleep, I’m sure you’ve seen enough movies to know how stupid of an idea that is.” Roman slowly opened his eyes, but they were glazed and tired. “Hey, come on, stay awake.”

Logan knew the chances of survival were nearing single digits, and he was getting desperate. 

“I don’t think I can,” Roman said with difficulty, “I’m sorry.”

“No, you can, you  _have_ to,” Logan begged, “you can’t die, I won’t let you!” He yelled for the other sides again, even though he knew they wouldn’t get there in time. “If you die, I swear I will never forgive you!”

“I’m sorry,” Roman whispered, eyes slowly closing, “I love you.” His eyes shut, and didn’t open. Logan watched as his shallow breaths slow, then stop, and for the first time, Logan cried. 


End file.
